


Libidos and Timeloops

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta do something to kill time, right?<br/>This is probably one of the first Sam & Teal'c smut fic in the fandom. May not be popular but it is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libidos and Timeloops

Libidos and Time Loops

By

Denise

 

 

 

 

 

Teal’c made his way down the corridors, contemplating the action he was going to take. It was a great risk, one that could have lasting effects.

 

Coming to her door he paused to ascertain that she was alone. He needed no witnesses.

Seeing that she was keeping solitary company he entered her laboratory, closing the door behind him.

 

Hearing to door close she looked up, a welcoming smile crossing her face. “Teal’c hi,” Sam said, glad to see her teammate.

 

“Major Carter. You are working on a way to break the time loop?” he asked rhetorically. In actuality he knew exactly what she was doing. She had been taking the same actions for the last 132 loops.

 

“Yeah. Though you probably know that. I mean we’ve been repeating the same actions for…” she trailed off.

 

“We have completed multiple loops,” he stated not wishing to specify how many. Even O’Neill had refused to keep count anymore, he said it was too depressing.

 

“Shouldn’t you and the Colonel be with Daniel trying to translate the altar?”

 

“O’Neill is taking this loop off. I believe he said something about a bike ride,” the Jaffa said, slightly puzzled.

 

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled. “He just better hope this isn’t the last loop or the General is going to have him on requisition detail for a month.”

 

“It is doubtful that the loop will be broken. Which is why I chose this time to ask a boon of you.”

 

“A favor? Sure. What do you need?”

 

“I ask that you hear my request before responding.”

 

“Ok. Shoot.”

 

“As you know the Jaffa race came into being through the genetic manipulation of the Goa’uld. We were bred for strength, endurance and courage. All Jaffa children are born with a womb yet only those who are deemed worthy are given a Prim’ta. In the ceremony of a Jaffa’s first Prim’ta the residual pouch is opened and the larva inserted.

 

If a Jaffa is not deemed worthy the pouch is never opened. They live, but a shorter life and a life of a lesser citizen, servants or slaves. They are the lowest of the low.

The lack of a symbiote also suppresses the normal desire to reproduce. They are sterile.”

 

“So Junior’s not only your immune system but…” Sam paused searching for the right phrase.

 

“Only Jaffa who carry a Prim’ta are capable of reproducing.”

 

“Ok. But…what does this have to do with me?”

 

“Since the goa’uld have reduced the part of the population that can successfully breed they also have assured themselves that the remaining ones have to mate.”

 

“Have to. What they keep score or something?”

 

“We have imprinted into our DNA the insatiable desire to mate. A desire that can not be ignored,” he stated calmly.

 

“You mean like have sex or die?” she asked. “Spock and Pon’farr and all that?”

 

He nodded. “The condition is similar. That is the situation I find myself in,” he confirmed gravely. “And since the Land of Light is not reachable, I must find a mate on Earth.”

 

Sam stopped and thought, trying not to be horribly embarrassed by the whole situation. “Ok. We can go and ask the Colonel. Surely he knows of somewhere where we can find someone…”

 

“No,” he cut her off. “It can not be a concubine or whore. It must be a female I am either bonded to or have great respect for. That is why I have sought you out.”

 

“Aah Teal’c…I’m flattered, really I am but…I can’t just…” Sam floundered. While it was the most straightforward proposition she’d ever received, it was from the most unlikely source.

 

“It would not be onerous. I have been told I am a skilled lover. It would indeed be a pleasurable experience.”

 

“I’m sure it would…I mean of course you are…. I…Teal’c this is SEX!”

 

“This is a biological act. If I told you I required a transfusion of your blood would you hesitate?”

 

“No.”

 

“If I required another dose of the protein marker from your blood would you not give it to me?”

 

“Of course but…this is different.”

 

“I do not see how. This is no different than when you used your body’s warmth to sustain O’Neill’s life in Antarctica.”

 

“Cuddling under the blankets is different than slipping between the sheets. Besides it was as much for my survival as his. And…I had to put up with his sidearm jokes for months,” she said grimacing at the memory of all the fun he’d had at her expense.

 

“If it makes you feel more at ease you will not remember any of this. When the loop resets it will never have happened.”

 

“Maybe I won’t remember, but you will,” she said, pointing her finger at him.

 

“Perhaps. However I will never speak of it,” he pledged.

 

Sam snorted. “I’ve heard that one before.”

 

“Major Carter, when I was with Apophis the penalty for revealing secrets was death. And I will take this act to my grave.”

 

“Which will be?” She asked.

 

“If I can not mate within the next 6 hours I will die.”

 

Sam closed her eyes and thought. It wouldn’t be all THAT bad. Now would it? It was JUST sex. It wasn’t like he was asking for a kidney or something. And…well if they were in a firefight each of them would take a bullet for the other…and…OK she’d be lying if she said she’d never thought about it. Those lunches in the commissary when the nurses started gossiping about…those things that nurses knew. Or those nights when the hormones were rushing and she realized it’s been so long since she’d had sex she could almost be reclassified as a virgin and…well if the guys could play around, why couldn’t she? And this was at least with someone she knew not some bimbo.

 

“One condition,” she said quickly before she could talk herself out of it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Junior finds some temporary quarters. If I’m going to have sex with an alien it sure as hell ain’t gonna be a threesome.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Half an hour later she stood outside Teal’c’s quarters nervously smoothing her hair. She tried to look nonchalant as two members of SG-9 passed by.

 

She had no reason to be nervous she chided herself. Teal’c was her teammate and she had a right to be here. There was no way they knew WHY she was here.

 

Sam raised her hand to knock and stilled it as the door opened, revealing Teal’c. “Please come in,” he invited, stepping back to let her pass.

 

“Thanks. I aah…I didn’t know if I should bring anything or…” she muttered. What the hell was the Miss Manners protocol for ‘I’m having sex with you to save your life’?

 

“Your presence is all that is required,” he said, closing and locking the door.  He turned to see her standing nervously in the middle of the candle lit room, her eyes darting from him to the bed and back and her hands clasped in front of her.

 

He padded across the room, ignoring the cold of the floor on his bare feet and took a moment to enjoy the sight of the flickering candlelight reflecting off her hair. “Would you join me?” he invited, sitting on the end of the bed.

 

She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma of hot candle wax and sat beside him, her hands propped stiffly at her side.

 

He smothered an amused smile at her fidgeting feet, which were tapping a rhythm on the floor. It was odd to see someone as self-assured as she was so disconcerted.

 

“So aah…what?”

 

“First,” he interrupted. “I will maintain my promise.” He removed the T-shirt he was wearing, revealing his smoothly muscled chest. He reached down and pulled a small fish tank from under his bed. With a sucking sound he reached into his pouch and pulled out his symbiote. The pale creature squeaked in protest. Teal’c slid it into the water and closed the lid. He wiped his hand on a small towel he’d set there for that purpose and turned to her. “May I remove your shirt?”

 

Sam nodded, eyeing Junior who appeared to be happily swimming in the tank. She started as his large but gentle fingers unbuttoned her fatigue shirt, slowly and reverently. “I will not harm you and wish this to be pleasurable to you,” he said softly. “Please do not hesitate to tell me what you wish.”

 

Sam nodded, meeting his warm dark eyes. He slowly slid the heavy shirt off and got up, laying it over a chair. He then knelt at her feet and began to unlace her boots.

 

As she looked down at his bent head she couldn’t help but notice how his ample muscles rippled across his back.

 

He gently removed first one boot then the other, propping them in turn on his muscled thighs. Then he slid his hand up her pants leg to hook his fingers in the top of her socks, peeling them down. She couldn't contain a shiver as his callused fingers brushed against her calves and ankles.

 

He set the shoes and socks aside and rejoined her on the bed. He looked solemnly at her face and Sam felt her breathing increase in anticipation. “May I kiss you?”

 

Again she nodded and he leaned closer, one hand coming up to caress the back of her neck as his warm lips descended to touch hers. At first she tensed then relaxed into his touch, her own hands coming up to grasp his shoulders. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and exploring his with her tongue. She ran her fingers down his bare back as he did the same, pulling her T-shirt out of her pants and sliding his hand under it. His hand felt like liquid fire as it caressed her spine.

 

She moaned and ran her fingers down his chest, reveling in the smooth hardness. She’d never been with a man so well muscled. She raked her short fingernails across his nipples, feeling them harden under her touch.

 

“May I remove your shirt?” he asked again.

 

She responded by reaching down and pulling her T-shirt off and letting it fall to the floor.

Seeing the look on his face she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, removing it slowly, an unsure look crossing her face. She’d seen both Drey’ac and Sho’nac and while she never let it matter, she knew she didn’t quite measure up to them in the bust department.

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her again, one palm finding and caressing her breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple. His fingertips found and caressed a small mole just under her breast. So that was where it was, he thought.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close, feeling the warmth of his skin as it pressed against hers.

 

Cradling the back of her neck in his right hand Teal’c gently pushed them over so they were lying on the bed.  He moved his mouth and began to rain kisses up her jaw to her ear while gently threading his fingers into her hair. He shifted slightly to ease the growing discomfort of his desire.

 

“What do you want?” he whispered, nipping her lobe and taking pleasure in her small moans of pleasure and her heavy breathing.

 

“If you don’t know…” she began, pulling her arms from around his neck and unerringly finding his belt buckle.

 

He returned the favor and the next few moments were a frenzy of movement as each assisted the other out of their clothing. Sam crawled onto the bed and sat amongst the pillows wearing only her white cotton panties. She grinned and crooked her finger, urging him to join her. Teal’c climbed onto the bed, his erection straining his Air Force issue boxers.

 

She reached for him, eager to explore. She wormed her hands into his boxers, wrapping them around his hard length. He grasped her wrists and gently pulled them out and down to her side. He then kissed her again, his mouth stilling her protest.

 

He pushed her down to her back and raised her hands above her head, securing both her wrists with his left hand. “Teal’c,” she gasped, uncertain of his hold on her.

 

He responded by leaning down and taking one nipple in his mouth, sucking gently.

She gasped at the sensation as his right hand slipped under her panties and found her core.

 

One large finger probed her opening as his thumb found and massaged her clitoris, causing her to cry out. He moved his mouth to her other breast as his hand continued to massage her. He could feel her breathing grow faster and faster under his mouth as her chest heaved. He increased his ministrations now slipping two fingers into her, reveling in the hot juices that ran down his hand. He raised his head and glanced at her face. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed as wave after wave of sensation rolled over her. She was close, so very close.

 

With a practiced twist he pinched her clitoris between his thumb and forefinger as his other three fingers entered her. She gave a cry and he felt her muscles contract around his hand. He watched the expressions play across her face with satisfaction. She had not believed him when he said he was a skilled lover.

 

Rolling to his side he released her hands. He removed his hand from her and slid it into his own underwear, pulling the stressed material carefully over his erection with one hand while he spread her juices on his cock. He then slid her panties down and crawled back on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows.

 

“Oh god Teal’c,” She gasped, opening her eyes. “That was…”

 

“Just the beginning,” he said, slowly sliding the tip of his penis into her.

 

Her eyes grew wide and she brought her hands down to rest on his shoulders. “Teal’c?”

 

He responded by pulling out a bit then sliding in a bit further. She pulled up her legs and opened herself as far as she could as he repeated the motion several times until he could go no further. He could feel her cervix rubbing against the tip of his penis. He experimentally slid out then in, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation. He felt her hands dig into his buttocks, trying to pull him in further.

 

Wrapping his arms under her shoulders he grasped the side of her head, lowering his mouth in a feverish kiss. Again their tongues danced, this time in rhythm of their bodies.

He felt her nipples harden as his chest caressed hers.

 

Their breathing grew faster and harsher as each moved closer to the pinnacle. He loosened the kiss and instead buried his face in her neck, nipping slightly at the salty skin.

She wrapped her legs around him in an attempt to speed up the release. He ignored her attempts and maintained his rhythm. Just as he felt his body begin to convulse he gave his hips a twist and felt her climax again. A second later he joined her, his seed pumping into her in time with the contractions of her inner muscles.

 

As soon as their bodies stilled he rolled to his side, taking her with him; their bodies still joined.

 

“That was amazing,” she said, cuddling close to him.

 

“It was most pleasurable,” he agreed, running his hand down her back.

 

“That’s an understatement,” she said with a smile. “Now what?”

 

“Sleep,” he whispered, stroking her hair. Within minutes both were asleep, their differing skin tones the only way of telling them apart.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

“Teal’c. Care for a round?”

 

Teal’c turned to see Colonel O’Neill striding down the corridor carrying a large bag and …wearing an exceedingly odd outfit.

 

“A round?”

 

“Golf. A round of golf. Hammond’s got this budget meeting and I figure we can get in at least a few shots before he shuts the gate down.”

 

“Are we not assisting DanielJackson on his translations?”

 

Jack shook his head. “Nah. Off loop.”

 

“Were we not off last loop?” The Jaffa reminded.

 

“Yeah. So. We’ll do another one then get back to work. Care to join me?”

 

“Regrettably I can not. Perhaps the next off loop.”

 

“Ok. Fine. But you don’t know what you’re missing. Most fun a guy can have with his balls in public."

 

“As you wish. However I have another matter to attend to.”

 

Jack shrugged and continued to the gateroom.

 

Teal’c made his way to the elevator and got off on level 21. He entered the infirmary, keeping a wary eye on the nurse and her thermometer. He knocked on Doctor Fraiser’s door.

 

“Yes,” she answered, looking up at him.

 

“Doctor Fraiser, I wish to ask a favor of you?” He asked, closing the door.

 

 

~Fin~


End file.
